A Knights Fate
by soldier01073
Summary: When Galahad was a boy, at the age of 4, he and his loving parents attended a 'Coming of age' ceremony in the village, involving sanctioned gladiator style combat, due to the emenating fear of potentially dying, a very large horde of Grimm appeared, and clambered towards the ceremony killing all of the villigars, Galahad being the only survivor. Set after volume 1, R&R appreciated.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer, RWBY, is property of Rooster Teeth and all splinter organizations that may exist, all references in this show are not mine, credit goes to respective owners, IE please don't sue me GW**

Deep in the outer edges of the bright and vivid kingdom of Mistral lies the village of Broch Tuarach, in it lies a clan of warriors, and it is home to a child simply named Galahad, his parents call him Gale, though, his parents, so full of love, and happiness. Today, it was the annual Coming of Age ceremony, where the clan would welcome new warriors who had trained in the arts of war into their ranks. The ceremony would consist of festivals during the day, then the arena fighting, then to round out the night, a mighty feast all throughout the village. Galahad and his family had enjoyed the many carnival rides that the festivals had to offer, but then the evening came, and the gladiator arena fights began, with mighty clashes of metal, and shows of blood, crowds roared, but beneath all the light energy, lay the dark, and it was starting to swallow the light energy whole.

Just as one of the final bouts was about to begin, a single villager could be heard above the rest, his cry of fear, of death "GRIMM!". With that single cry sparked a chain reaction, of fear, hatred, and disdain for this constant enemy. Soon, the village began to fill with action, families hiding their children away, warriors grabbing their weapons, but it was all under the constant radiation of fear, this only made the Grimm faster, and stronger. Great packs of Beowolves, massive flocks of giant Nevermores, hordes of Ursa, before long, the village was mostly destroyed.

"Gale sweetie, everything is going to be alright, Daddy will fight off the monsters for us, okay." his mother said, tears dripping down her face, no matter how many times she assured her son's safety, she knew it was lie. his parents did not survive this attack, only he, it got to the point that his parents looked at each other and they both knew what must happen, his father embraced his mother in their last deep and passionate kiss, when they separated his parents gave Galahad a tight hug and said "Galahad, we want you to get up and start running, run as fast as you can away from the village, and when you can't run anymore, keep running, and if you fall, get back up and run some more, you have to survive, go my child, we love you." Galahad"s small and young mind was still trying to process the last 3 hours of his day, now his parents wanted him to run away, were they going to play a game of tag in the forest, or perhaps hide n go seek, Galahad didn't know, and he would never know. When Galahad didn't move his father grew angry and hasty "Galahad, listen to your mother, go, NOW!".

Scared of the retribution his father might bring down upon him, he did as he was told, he climbed out of the broken house that they had taken shelter and, and ran, ran away from his native village, ran away from his parents, and ran into the unknown. Fueled by what would come of his fate if he did not do as ordered. The deeper Galahad ran into the forest, the more weary he became, the more his feet dragged against the ground, until eventually, he tripped over something and didn't have the energy to get back up and continue, with his exhaustion consuming his body Galahad passed, and fell into a deep sleep, onto the stark white snow of the Mistralian forest scape.

The sight, smell, and temperature that greeted Galahad when he awoke were bliss compared to the cold of the forest, his eyes fluttered open, he was in a bed, with blankets draped over him to keep him warm, he began to sit up and found that he hurt, pretty much all over, when he let out a pained wince, it alerted the presence of a woman, she looked to see Galahad awake, and breathing, she gathered a cup of water and a pill and hurried over to Galahad "Here, swallow this, it will make the pain go away." Galahad studied the object and found that is was wise to listen to this woman, his tiny mind puzzling the pieces of his predicament together, he had deduced that his village was attacked by Grimm, and along with all the villagers, his parents were killed, he was the only survivor.

Life had been going smoothly for Galahad over the past few days, he had deduced more information about his situation, he was the medical wing of an orphanage. A place where they hold children who are not wanted by their parents, and he had also soon realized that he would soon be apart of the rest of the children who were forced to reside in this building. A part of a population of the world that knew no love from their parents, or who like Galahad, had lost them to Grimm or other means. Somewhere in the back of Galahad's small, yet perceptive mind, he knew that he was not going to enjoy his time in this place. He would either have to fight his way out, like the warrior he was born into being, or simply bide his time and wait.

"Through here , the boy is over here." he could hear the nurse that had been taking care of him say, Galahad craned his neck to look over at the entrance. Galahad knew that whatever came through that door, would either be an angel of mercy or be his worst nightmares made carnate. But when this supposed ' ' stepped through the door, he was confused for a time, then realized that this woman would be both, and angel, and a nightmare. "Thank you, leave us." The nurse did as instruct and knelt down to match the height that Galahad sat in the bed.

"What is your name child?' She asked kindly, Galahad hadn't spoken a word since those events transpired, and nearly choked out his own name "Ga-Galahad, ." he stammered out " the Last name?" she replied quickly, Galahad looked away from the woman and thought for a second, before choosing the last thing he saw before waking up in this wretched place "Snow, Galahad Snow is my name, ." she smiled and straightened then said "Come , it's time you join the other children, you have a very inquisitive and perceptive mind, I can tell by looking at you." she held out her hand, Galahad reluctantly accepted it.

6 Years Later

Here Galahad lie, 10 years old, and again, in the bed of the orphanage infirmary, depressed and wallowing in his own sorrow, all he wanted to do at this point was unplug the life support and let death take him. An accident had occurred in the dust mines beneath the orphanage, 'that damnable ', he had been right about her the moment he laid eyes on her, she had turned out to be both, an angel of mercy, and his nightmares made carnate. Galahad along with the rest of the children was in the mines when one of the children struck a wall, shaking rang throughout the mine but before anyone had realized what was going on, the ceiling had already started to collapse. Most of the children who had not been crushed by the falling debris made it to safety, Galahad, was not among those children, he had not been crushed in the beginning but while he was running, he tripped and fell, his right arm had somehow been sent forward extending all the way out, then the terrible happened. A series of rocks fell on his shoulder, arm, and hand breaking then beyond any repair. Galahad had passed out from the pain, and when he woke up, he was in the bed placed in the medical wing of the orphanage, with his right arm, and part of his collar bone removed, and bandaged. Now, Galahad was an orphan, stuck in a hellhole, and crippled.

'She will die, no matter how hard I have to work, she will die.' Galahad thought 'When I get out of this place, I'm taking a knife and I'm running it straight through her black heart.' Galahad never asked to be brought to the orphanage 6 years ago, on that day when he lost it all, when his village, fellow clansmen, and parents died. Galahad had not noticed the nurse walk in, and stick something onto his IV line, all he felt was overwhelming fatigue take him to sleep.

When Galahad awoke he was in the same bed, but this time without the bandages removed, he was able to crane his neck to see the full extent of the damage. The front half of his collar bone was missing, along with his shoulder and arm, just gone, the damage must have been irreparable if this was the only option, the damage must have been pretty extensive. 'They could have done the skin graft better' He thought as he looked at the wicked looking stretch mark.

"Through here, Headmaster, the patient is just through that room." Galahad heard the nurse say, he was broken out of his trance that he found himself in, staring at the wicked stretch mark of the haphazardly done skin graft "Thank you, please, leave us." replied the said HeadMaster. A man in a red and black suit rounded the corner, he bore a cut, and an angular face with a single scar above his left eye, his muscles could be seen pushing against his tight suit, he approached Galahad's bed and took a seat in one of the chairs next to it.

"You must be Galahad Snow. My name is HeadMaster Lancelot, of Arthuria Combat School, here in Mistral, and I have a proposition for you." Galahad shot a vile look at Lancelot and said "What could you possibly give me that would ever fix this." gesturing to his non-existent right arm with his left. Lancelot brandished a coy smile and replied; "For starters, all that you have lost, and then some." Galahad scoffed.

"How much exactly are you willing to give before I am satisfied, in case you haven't noticed, I'm an orphan, and a cripple, so you tell me exactly how much you are willing to give up, to make me happy." Lancelot leant forward in his chair and got in Galahad's face "I can give you what was taken from you, parenthood, the teachings of your clan, even a new arm.".

Lancelot leant back in the chair and crossed his arms "What do you say Galahad, don't you want to leave this place for good, leave it in the past, and maybe even burn it to the ground for the atrocities it committed towards you?".

Galahad looked at what remain of his arm, then at the stretch mark, and back at the HeadMaster, weighing his options in his head 'Stay here, and be miserable, or go with the HeadMaster and work my life back.' Galahad knew the answer, he looked at Lancelot and said; "Where do I sign." Lancelot smiled and replied "I already have, as of right now, you are now my legal son, and I your father, come, let's get you home.

7 Years Later

Seven more years pass and Lancelot held true to his promises, he gave Galahad a new arm, a home, but most importantly, the love of a father. Now, his preliminary training was complete, with Belligerence on his back, and Defiance on his hip, Galahad proved to be a very capable fighter. His bionic arm granting him a hefty amount of strength, along with his very muscled flesh and blood arm, allowed him to wield Belligerence, his Two Handed Chainsword, with unheard of skill, Galahad was no Pyrrha Nikos by any standards, but with more work and training, he would not be far behind.

Now, it was time for Galahad to leave, and start his own life, he didn't know where he would go, or how he would fare in the harsh reality of life as a warrior, maybe he'll go to a hunter academy, maybe, he'll go fight Grimm for the fun of it, and die in battle, but for all Galahad Snow knows, he's going to be fighting every step of the way


	2. Not Deed Left Undone

**Disclaimer, RWBY, is property of Rooster Teeth and all splinter organizations that may exist, all references in this story are not mine, credit goes to respective owners, IE please don't sue me GW**

 **A/N The prolog chapter was written in the third person if you couldn't tell, but the rest of the story will be written from both perspectives in different parts of each chapter.**

Stepping out of my apartment with Belligerence on my back, and Defiance on my hip, arm freshly oiled and maintained, making my way down the many flights of stairs, coattails fluttering in the wind, and the sound of boot meeting pavement. Today was the day, that I started my new life. The life, of a hunter. But first, there was something I had to do, something that if left undone, would haunt me for the rest of my life. Today is the day that I exact my revenge upon the person that made my childhood a living hell. Today, I would kill that damnable cunt known as .

The plan was simple, wait till the evening, break into her office via a window, end her miserable existence, leave and then catch one of the night ships running to Vale, where I would arrive in the early morning hours. But first I had to get to that blasted orphanage. Making my way through that back allies of the city, as to avoid unwanted attention until I got to the more 'Open-Carry' acceptant side of town. Once there I popped up my coats collar and hid behind it in the sides, then bringing up a mouth cover with my symbol emblazoned on the side, a stylized and very detailed black raven.

Rounding the last corner before the orphanage, it coming into view brought many memories to my head, very little of them good ones. The layout of the building was simple, brick wall surrounding all four sides, with one main gate, and one main door leading in, and out of the building, with the only windows being where ' office is located, and that was my entry and exit point, I would hit hard, and fast, no witnesses. I would have to climb to reach the windows, that would not prove to be difficult, it was a dry evening, no rain or precipitation in the Mistralian fall season.

Nearing the eastern part of the building's brick wall, it was approximately fifteen feet in height, shifting the fingertips on my arm from blunt to a drill bit, I plunged my hand wrist deep into the brick, gouging a hole, then began to rotate my wrist, breaking the remaining brick and making a hand hold. I would need to do this plenty more times before I was over the top of the wall, and a very great deal before I reached my entry point.

Climbing turned out to prove a challenge, my fear of falling being subsided by my semblance, but the sheer amount of holes that I had to drill was wearing down on my wrist joint, I could hear the whining of the rotation mechanism, it would certainly attract any guard that may be present. Finally reaching the window using the hand holds gouged into the brick as leverage, I started to silently open the window. Once it was open I clambered in, and grabbed Defiance off my hip, and pulled the charging handle back, it gave a satisfying click as a massive 19.2x101.6mm custom tooled explosive dust cartridge was chambered.

Once inside, I felt an overwhelming anger start to swell inside me, not even taking the consideration to check if guards were present. And there were guards present, rounding one corner, Defiance in hand, a guard stood before he could say anything a dust round was implanted in his chest, 'No aura, this will be easy.' I thought as he fell to the ground and died. I continued on and was met with two more guards who were alerted by the first gunshot. These guards being armed, pistols raised, holding the choke point that was the hallway leading to ' office. Focusing my aura into a barrier in front of me, I walked down the hallway, the guards firing, the bullets harmlessly falling to the ground.

Watching the bullets fall grew stale, but when one the guards rushed my, I shot Defiance at the stationary guard and began to bring Belligerence down onto the rushing guard, but he was faster than anticipated. Tackling me to the ground and giving me a dealing a hefty right cross to my cheek, but he over exerted and his fist lingered for one second too long, taking advantage of his mistake I grabbed the forearm and with my bionic, brought it to his neck, and pulling to the side, switching from him on top of me to me on top of him. Once there, I brought my bionic from his neck, reared it back, and brought it forward to his face. The bones of his skull shattering and breaking under the pressure of the punch, knocking him unconscious.

With all three guards Eliminated I stood up, straightened my coat, grabbed Defiance once again, and kicked the door to the office open. four more guards stood inside the office, the door must have been soundproof because the scuffle outside was quite loud, and these guards were not the wiser 'This is almost too easy.' I thought, downing all four in quick succession. Leaving the infernal all that is left.

"So, Galahad Snow, you return, to what, kill me? What do you think that will bring you if you succeed? Closure? Naive boy, you know nothing of how this world works." her words only drove me further into my angry stupor "DIE INFERNAL BITCH!" I shouted as I pumped the last remaining shots out of Defiance' ten round magazine, on the final shot it the slide racked back, signaling that the magazine was empty. I dropped the magazine out of the weapon and put it on my belt, replacing it with a freshly loaded one, then replacing the weapon back on my hip.

'Alarms should be going off soon, all the shooting was sure to attract attent-' My thought was cut off, by a very loud and deep rumble, followed by the whole tower spilling to one side. I was knocked off balance, and found myself sliding down the wooden floor, once again shifting the tips of my bionic fingers from blunt to something sharper, I dug my hand into the wood, stopping my descent, 'I have to get out of this tower, before I become paste on the ground.'. With the tower, teetering on the brink of collapse, I made my way, up the now nearly vertical wood flooring, 'That bitch had the tower rigged to explode, probably on a heartbeat trigger.'.

Climbing the wooden floor was easy, I was able to punch holes in the floor with my human hand, and make hand holds, once I reached the wall, I was met with a stained glass panel, of a great knight, not taking any hesitation, I punched straight through the window, and made descent, off the wretched building, and down onto the ground. Once there, I had to make my way over the fifteen-foot brick wall, again, or, I could merely just use the front gate, but seeing as how that explosion attracted a lot of attention, that would not be a wise choice. I decided on exiting over the western wall, I remember as a child someone having an aura fit and punching some part of the wall, leaving a very large crack, that child was never seen again.

After searching for the crack, I found it, and it was still unfilled, 'Daft woman.' pumping aura into my leg, I let out a kick that was powerful enough to break apart an opening large enough for me to walk through. Recounting the events of the last hour and a half, successful travel time, entry with no hindrance, minor resistance once inside, and a clean kill on a target that deserved to die, she would be rotting in the darkest pits of hell, ever known to any soul.

Making it back to my apartment, taking the same route, I opened the door and was met by a voice. "Galahad Snow." It said, reacting instantly I grabbed Defiance off my hip and brought it up "Who are you! What do you want!" I shouted, then a man with silverish gray hair, green eyes, and a green and black suit stepped out into the dimly lit room, taking my eyes for a millisecond to find the light switch and flip it on, as to get a better picture of the man. "Do not worry, I come in peace. Galahad Snow, your father speaks highly of you, not that his school is on any level of Sanctum, but your scores are on par with students enrolled in prestigious academies all over Remnant. As for who I am, I am Professor Ozpin, HeadMaster at Beacon Academy in the Kingdom, and the city of Vale." Ozpin said, setting his coffee mug on the table "Please, why don't we take seats?" he asked as he pulled out a chair from my table and sat, his cane resting against the table. Not daring to take Defiance' sights away from his direction, I did the same, leaving the pistol trained in his direction.

When I sat down and didn't put Defiance away, Ozpin chuckled "What's so comical, old man?" I asked "You will find your pistol will do no-" before he could finish, I pulled the trigger, unleashing a round point blank in his direction, and true to his word, it did no harm 'This man is quite powerful.' I thought as the smoke settled.

"Hmm, how blunt, no matter, as I was saying, You show exemplary skill as a warrior, and if what I gathered from your HeadMaster Lancelot, you wanted to become a huntsmen, so here I am, the HeadMaster at the most prestigious academy on the planet of Remnant.".

"There has to be a catch, the only HeadMaster at any academy that has offered me a 'no-questions-asked' type deal was Lancelot, and I left his almost a year ago, so, what is the catch?" Ozpin looked at me and laughed, then took a sip of his drink "I come to you with no catch, I come to you, as a Professor who sees great potential in you, and I want to focus that potential into something good rather than let your skill fall into the wrong hands, hands that would drive this world into division and chaos." Ozpin finished, but then added, "I can also give you top of the line maintenance equipment for both of your weapons, and your arm." I stiffened my grip on Defiance and asked; "How do you know about that, have you been spying on me?".

Ozpin smiled again and said "Why that is quite simple, for I am the one who paid for it. You don't think the HeadMaster of some second rate Combat School could muster millions of Lien for just one child do you?" I thought for a moment, and then realized that I never asked the question on how he managed to fund this, I was just concerned on if it worked or not, and it did with flying colors.

"I guess I do owe you something then. Alright, I will attend your academy, this city is growing stale anyway when to we leave?" Ozpin's face straightened "You tell me, you were the one who just committed murder, didn't you have an escape plan?"

I put away Defiance and cocked a sly smile and said; "You have been spying on me." Ozpin returned it and replied, "Only for tonight, you gave those guards quite a show, not let us hurry, we wouldn't want the authorities to find you now would we?".


	3. Hostile Introductions

**Disclaimer, RWBY, is property of Rooster Teeth and all splinter organizations that may exist, all references in this story are not mine, credit goes to respective owners, IE please don't sue me GW**

Ozpin and I caught the night ship to vale, and arrived at approximately 3 in the morning. Ozpin offered me lodging at the academy and I graciously accepted it. "You will be introduced to your classmates tomorrow, they are in their second year, I don't think you going through an initiation will be necessary, you have already proved to me that you are skilled. Anywho, get some sleep, and and come to my office when you wake up.".

The bed that I was provided with was quite nice, this must have been some sort of staff room. Removing Belligerence from my back, and Defiance from my hip, I set them next to the bed, and onto the nightstand respectively, taking off my coat and undershirt, revealing the supporting straps that reinforce the hold on my arm, unbuckling them, and removing the heavy piece of metal and setting it on the table along side Defiance, undoing the zippers along the side of my boots, and removing my pants.

Now fully undressed, and greatly fatigued, moved the blankets and slid under them, and brought them over my body, laying my head on the pillow and letting sleep take me.

I awoke, not wanting to get up, but I knew I had to, I brushed the haziness from my eyes with my arm and looked over at the night stand, there was a note, I picked it up and began to read it.

"Good morning, I hope this note finds you well rested, I have left you everything you will need for your time here at Beacon, the contents are as follows, one student issue Scroll, one uniform, feel free to carry whatever weapon and make whatever modification you like, all of the textbooks you will need, and your assigned classes. A locker for all your extra equipment you may have will be provided. When you are ready for the day, come to my office and I will introduce you to the rest of your classmates. regards Ozpin."

I put the note aside, and picked up my arm, resting it in it's place, holding it down while I slid my arm through the leather belts, that went across my chest and back, wrapping itself under my arm, and resting just below my armpit, with the strap in place I pulled it tight, causing the arm to shift into place, then reaching to the shoulder and pressing the switch that detected and attached the nerve endings, allowing the arm to be used. flipping the switch a jolt of pain that I never could get used to was sent, wincing for a second before testing all the axis of movement.

'Fingers, check, Wrist, up and down, check, side to side, check, rotation clockwise, check, counterclockwise, slight skipping, repairs needed, Elbow, up and down, check, side to side, check, Shoulder, up and down, check, out and in, check. Perfect.'

Satisfied with the workings of the arm, I looked at the uniform, and debated whether or not I should I should put it on, it was nice enough garb, and. Ozpin provided it free of charge, I assumed that the other students would have to pay for their own supplies.

After the mental argument in my head subsided, the uniform won out. Reaching out and grabbing it, and putting the white collared shirt, red tie, blue striped vest and black blazer, black slacks that fit rather comfortable, skipping out on the dress shoes and opting for my boots instead, once dressed, wrapping the holder for Defiance around my waist and inserting the weapon into the holster, securing it to my hip. I looked back to the nightstand, and grabbed the scroll, then noticed the single right handed black leather glove, I cocked a coy smile 'Sly old man.'.

Leaving the room and walking down the hallway, and walking to the elevator that would take me to Ozpin's office, pressing the button, and having the door open, I stepped inside and was greeted by a robotic female voice "Please place your scroll under the scanner." I did as instructed "Thank you, now departing." The elevator lurched a bit, and then began its ascent, the elevator door opened to an office with pillars at the corners, with marble flooring with the inner workings of a clock emblazoned onto the floor.

"Ah, Galahad, I hope this morning find you well." Ozpin greeted, then I noticed his assistant, the vibrant blonde hair, fiery orange eyes, wearing a white blouse with a black corset stopping just under her already large bust, further accentuating it, and a purple pencil skirt, simply put, this woman was one of the most attractive middle aged women I have ever seen. "Good morning professor Ozpin, and who would you be my dear?" I said, turning my gaze over to the women, she blushed and said "I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch, and you will refer to me as so." she said curtly, but I could sense the embarrassment, Ozpin had a slight smile. "Now that you are here, let us go meet your classmates.".

Glynda was furious, as we were arriving, the students could be seen having a literal food fight through the windows 'What have I gotten myself into.' I thought, as we neared the door. Glynda sped up and kicked it open, Ozpin and I entered to see Glynda - I assume - using her semblance to reorganize the cafeteria. "Children, please, do not play with your food." she said, angrily as she readjusted her glasses, the students resting and laughing about the events the transpired, and a very blonde girl, falling through the ceiling, and landing, unscathed. Ozpin rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go." she sighed and replied "They are supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they are still children, so why not let them play the part.".

Ozpin walked in front of Glynda and said "Teams RWBY, and JNPR. Allow me to introduce to you your new classmate, Galahad Snow." I walked forward and gave a wave "It's nice to meet you all." the 8 of them straightened and began to speak, a small red headed girl started first "Hi, I'm Ruby Rose, Leader of Team RWBY!". The blonde who fell through the ceiling stood up and gave a wave "Heya, I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister." the next girl with black hair, and a soft voice introduced herself "I'm Blake Belladonna, it's nice to meet you." "You as well." I replied, then a shorter girl with Ivory white hair stepped forward "And I am Weiss Schnee, it's nice to make your acquaintance.".

I stiffened, and balled my fists "Did you say 'Schnee', as in The Schnee Dust Company." I said, angrily, Weiss slowly nodded her head I grit my teeth and grabbed Defiance off my hip and leveled it at her head and quickly marched forward "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOUR ESCAPADES HAVE COST ME!" I yelled, Team RWBY as well as JNPR, readying offensive and defensive stances alike.

Weiss had an expression of fear on her face "I don't know what you're talking about!" She replied fearfully.

"Galahad. Put your pistol down, and step away from the heiress, she herself has done nothing to you, if anything you should blame her father." Ozpin said, then sudden realization came to Weiss' face "Oh, oh no, please i'm so sorry for what my father has turned the company into, in truth I only found out myself about a month ago." Weiss said more calmly than before 'I can't fault her for being ignorant all this time.' I thought. Holstering Defiance and extending my human hand out to help her up, she took mine and got her to her feet.

The rest of the group seemed hesitant to be around me "I apologize for my outburst Weiss, I had a… let's say, tragic, run in with a dust mine when I was young. Weiss looked sheepish, and the rest of Team RWBY calmed down, then I looked over at Team JNPR.

"So, I know who you four are, how about you four?" I said gesturing to the aforementioned Team JNPR, a scraggly blonde haired boy spoke.

"I'm Jaune Arc, Leader of Team JNPR." before he could wave hello, another gingerly haired girl jumped in front of me, this slightly startling me, caused me to stumble back a couple paces.

"Nora Valkyrie is the name, Smashing things with my hammer is my game!" the now named red head said, another boy with black hair sighed and said.

"You will have to excuse Nora, she does this a lot, I'm Lie Ren by the way, but just call me Ren." I looked to the last member of Team JNPR, and saw someone who I didn't expect to see.

"Hello, I am-" I cut her off "Pyrrha Nikos, The Invincible girl, and Champion of MIstral. It is a great honor to be in your presence." I said as I took a bow "Oh, well I certainly appreciate it, do you happen to be from Mistral?" she asked, I nodded "Born and raised, although, in harsh environments." I replied, Pyrrha cocked and eyebrow and asked "Oh, where from?".

I sighed, and before I could answer Ozpin piped up behind me "I guarantee you, he will tell you in due time . Now, for sleeping arrangements, I think I am not the only one who think it would be awkward if Galahad dormed with Team RWBY, so why don't you take lodging in JNPR's dorm, I will have the rest of your belongings transferred, they should be there when you arrive at the dorm. With that, I shall take my leave.".

Ozpin turned around and walked out of the door, I turned around to face the group to find Ruby, oogleing my hip "Woah, thats a cool gun, what round does it fire?" I cocked a smirk "Custom tooled 19.2x101.6mm explosive dust rounds, fired out of my soon to be applicably named pistol, Defiance, built it myself when I was 13 or so." I explained "Why don't we all head back to the dorms so I can show you my other weapon.". Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

When Team RWBY took their leave, JNPR and I did as well. We arrived at the dorm, and opened the door. it opened to four beds all lined up next to each other, and the rest of my clothes and gear sitting against the wall, we all entered and JNPR, began to go about their night routine, Nora and Pyrrha going into the bathroom, to change into their pajamas, leaving Jaune, Ren, and myself to our devices, I began to strip the top half of the uniform, removing the glove off the hand of my bionic, then the blazer, the vest, and finally the shirt, I heard a gasp from behind me, I turned around to see Jaune with his mouth agape.

"Never seen a Bionic arm before?" Jaune shook his head slowly.

"I'll tell you how I lost it when the girls come out." 'For now, I will deal with that skipping.' I finished in my head. Sitting down and grabbing my tools, opening a series of maintenance panels in the forearm, and looking into them, turning my wrist counter clockwise, slowly observing the inner workings and watching for anything that shouldn't be happening, and then I spotted the problem, a very tiny fragment of brick had gotten lodged in between the teeth of one of the gears, grabbing a set of finely pointed needle nose pliers, and removing the object and tossing into a nearby trashcan.

The girls had exited with bathroom and when they laid eyes on me, they had mixed reactions Nora was the first to speak.

"Wow, the Queen of the Castle likes what she sees." Pyrrha had a different reaction "That is not what I expected exiting to, mind telling us the story?" I smiled and said

"That's actually what I intended to do." I said was I was closing all the maintenance panels on my forearm.

"When I was four years old, the village that I was born in, was attack by Grimm during a 'Coming of Age' ceremony that involved gladiator style combat, I guess the fear of death coupled with the collective hatred for each opponent had attracted a very large amount of Grimm, in a matter of minutes the whole village populace was killed, leaving my parents and I hiding in this broken down shed, with the Grimm honing in on where we were, my parents told me to run, and to not stop until I came to civilization or passed out, with the latter happening about an hour later, the last thing I saw being snow of a cold Mistral winter evening. I awoke in an orphanage, they nursed me back to health, and kept me their, they used child labor in a dust mine, underneath the orphanage, and after six years of hard labour, an accident happened, a collapse of some rock later and my arm was gone, and I was back in the infirmary, with one less arm. then a week later, HeadMaster Lancelot of Arthuria Combat School came to me, he told me he could give me a father, and a new arm. I jumped at the opportunity, and at 10 years old, was given barely functioning prosthetic, with a simple claw on the end, but as the technology improved, it was upgraded, then at 12 years old, I built this." I said grabbing Belligerence.

"This, is Belligerence, it is a Two Handed Chainsword, with Dust Alloy teeth, and a hardened steel casing. Barely able to wield it, I had to get stronger, and in ten months time, had the muscle and bionic tech to wield it, I trained, and trained and got stronger, and more skilled, then finding myself lacking in the ranged department compared to other students, I built Defiance, and the rounds it fires, I measured them and it comes to 19.2x101.6mm, way bigger than something like a .308 or .338, or even a .50, if you put that into caliber it comes out to .75, five years passed, bionic tech was at it's height, with state of the art technology in my possession, I began to tinker, and tinker I did. I made some modifications such as.".

I finished talking and started to shift my fingertips into various forms, ranging to regular fingers, to drills, to serrated blades, to smooth blades. The reactions on all their faces was priceless, Jaunces mouth was open the whole time, Ren had a blank expression, I could already tell that he was the most mellow of the group, with Nora being the craziest, Pyrrha seemed phased but comfortable, I liked that.

"After graduating from Arthuria, I started taking odd jobs, go kill this pack of Grimm here, go escort this mob boss there, et cetera, and after a year, the market started to dry up, so I.." My voice trailed off and then I got an idea, I took out my scroll and went to the news, and sure enough, the assassination of was there, I showed Team JNPR and said "I did that, Ozpin is probably working on getting the whole thing under wraps right about now, so yeah, that's my story, now I am here."

Pyrrha was the first to ask a question "What did you say the name of the village was?"

'I didn't, but it was Broch Tuarach." Pyrrha's eyes widened.

"Did you say Broch Tuarach, as in the clan of the Tuarachi Warriors, I thought they were wiped out hundreds of years ago, well, I guess they are now, and you are the only remaining one." I nodded

"Son un guerreiro de Broch Tuarach" I said, in ancient Mistralian.

Jaune was the next one to ask a question "I've never heard of that Combat School, with that being said, how did they have the money to keep upgrading your arm?" I smirked and said

"One word answer, Ozpin, it turned out that him and Lancelot were friends, so he helped him out with funding and such, I guess that's how he found me, after I killed he was in my apartment waiting for me, I was going back there to grab a few things before I took one of the night ships to Vale, to seek asylum in case I was ever caught."

"Why did you kill ?" Asked Ren "She used child labour to fund the orphanage, that and she was abusive to me, and almost every other child in the damnable place, in my eyes, she deserved to die." I looked to Nora and asked if she had a question, she thought a moment and then said "What was that outburst with Weiss earlier?"

"When the accident happened, that month's collection of dust was being shipped to the SDC, thus cutting off funding for the orphanage, we had to cut down on food quantity, and quality, had to cut off central heating and air, had to cut most of the power from the building as well, just so the bills from the month didn't come up too expensive, and all the while, ' Office had all the things we didn't, fine food, heat, air conditioning, standard comforts, selfish cunt."

Jaune looked around at his team and addressed the elephant in the room "Ok, so are you gonna sleep on the floor, or are Ren and Nora gonna share, or are Pyrrha and I gonna share?" I noticed a blush appear and Pyrrha's face and oddly, a blush appear on Ren's face. "I can sleep on the floor, it's no trouble at all." Nora looked at me and smiled "I have no problem with sleeping with Ren...wait, not like that because we are not together, together, I mean we're partners but not…partners, ugh, I can't make this sou-" I cut her off "I get it Nora, you can calm yourself, although the thought passed my mind.".

No one started to move so I laid out my coat to use and an impromptu bed, undid the leather straps of my arm, flipped the switch in my shoulder to disconnect the artificial nerve endings, and set it over where my tools and weapons were, and bid everyone a good night.


	4. First Fight, First Win

**Disclaimer, RWBY, is property of Rooster Teeth and all splinter organizations that may exist, all references in this story are not mine, credit goes to respective owners, IE please don't sue me GW**

I awoke to the sound of jet engines, I looked out the window and saw the entirety of the Atlesian battle fleet at Beacon's doorstep. I tapped Ren on the shoulder, waking him up "Hey, is there a reason the entire Atlesian fleet as at Beacons doorstep?" Ren shook the grogginess from his head and replied "The Vytal Festival is in a couple weeks, students from all over Remnant are coming, it's nothing. Hey, what time is it?" I went back to my stuff and picked up my Scroll, the time read "It's about 7:45, don't we have classes at 9 or something like that?" I asked, Ren nodded and got out of bed, slapping Nora on the leg simply saying "Up." and then she was simply that, up, no grogginess, no lag, just awake and alert.

Twenty minutes later we were all awake and I was walking out of the bathroom with my pants on, and I go to grab my arm, only for it to not be there, then I remembered something. Ruby yesterday was ogling over my pistol, this leads me to believe that she has a passion for weapons.

"Oh no." I blurt out loud, Pyrrha looks up and asks "What happened?" I look at her and say "Ruby." I go to my stuff, and grab Defiance, and walk out of the dorm, and right across the hall is Team RWBY's dorm.

I rear my leg and kicked the door down and yelled "RUBY. ARM. NOW!'.

Yang had just gotten her huge bra on, Blake was still in her pajamas reading a book, Weiss was just entering the bathroom, and Ruby was fully dressed at a table, with my arm placed on the table. I walked into the room to see a screwdriver in one of the maintenance ports on the shoulder.

"What are you doing Ruby?" I asked with a hint of frustration in my voice. Ruby looked at out of the corner of her eye then realized what would happen if she didn't answer.

"I got really curious and then I just grabbed my tools and I just kinda tinkered. I found a lot of the bearings were caked in dried oil, and a lot of the gears were chipped, then I noticed that a lot of the parts I used for Crescent Rose were compatible with your arm. Sorry if anything is out of place, I just got really curious is all." she replied quickly and sheepishly.

I sighed and walked over to the table, grabbed my arm, and closed all the maintenance panels, and slung the straps around my human arm, got it rested on the remains of my rights shoulder, tightened the straps and finally, flipped the switch to engage the nerve receptors.

' _This always hurts_.' I thought before flipping the switch, and I was surprised, the normal jolt of searing pain that plagued me ever since the arm was given to me, was absent.

"Ruby? Did you do something with the nerve receptors in the casing?" I asked, still surprised at the absence of pain, she looked at me and said

"Oh, that's what those were, I noticed they weren't flush with the edge of the casing so I shifted them back a couple millimeters, why?"

I looked at her and thought ' _That was the problem this entire time_?' I chuckled and said.

"Well, before this morning, every time I would put this arm on and engage those nerve receptors, a jolt of searing pain would plague me for about five seconds, and I always thought that was just the nerve endings attaching themselves to the receptors, I guess not, Thank you, Ruby Rose, you have done me a great service, I guess I owe you another favor don't I?".

She looked at me blankly and said; "How about putting the rest of your clothes on."

I looked down to see that I was still only in my compression shorts "Right, I will go do that." I said with a slight blush on my face and walked out.

* * *

Getting dressed and heading to class came like ABC's, but I could tell that the rest of the group had a particular somber expression present on their faces "Is there something wrong, or did I not get a memo or something?" Ren looked over and replied, "The class that we are going to, think of it like Nora, but calmer, and slower, and older, and ten times more boring." I heard that and replicated the same somber expression.

After the dreadful hour and a half lecture that was Professor Port's class, it was time for lunch.

Walking into the cafeteria, seeing the many students, and hearing the many different sounds of banter and laughter, it was refreshing to see rather than the same bland, and sad cafeteria of the orphanage. Getting our food and sitting down at a table with bench seats, we all began to eat.

"I thought that class would never end," Ruby said as she plunged a cookie into her mouth.

"I agree, even I was beginning to fall asleep, I think you are rubbing off on my too much Ruby," Weiss replied, Ruby blushed and continued eating.

I looked over my shoulder to respond to pained yelps, and say a brown haired rabbit faunas being surrounded by 4 boys, with a tall redheaded one at her direct front.

"Absolutely despicable, you would think that after what happened back at Forever Fall, he would he changed." I heard Pyrrha say "I'm still down for breaking his legs." Nora replied.

Having enough of witnessing I got up but was stopped by an arm grabbing me, I looked down to see it was Jaune "It's not worth it, besides, her team has her back." he said as he looked over, I did as well and saw a dark skinned male with stark white eyes and red hair, a giant tanned skin male with cropped black hair, and finally another girl with dark brown hair, aviator sunglasses, and a black beret.

"Back off." the giant said in a low gravely voice ' _I like him_.' "Who are those guys?" I asked, "That would be Team CRDL, the school bullies and most hated team at Beacon, and Team CFVY, only the second most badass team at Beacon." Yang answered. I cocked an inquisitive eyebrow and asked "Whos the first?" Yang's mouth went agape and Ruby said; "Uh, Team RWBY, obviously, gosh Galahad, don't be so silly.".

The bell sounded, signaling lunch to be over, then Ruby exclaimed "Time for combat class!" I smiled ' _Time to ditch this uniform, this tie is choking me_.' I thought as I ran back to the dorm to get my gear. Reconvening at the auditorium we were greeted by Glynda Goodwitch ' _I thought she was just a secretary_.'.

"Welcome students, as per Beacon tradition, the new student will be the first to fight, Galahad, please come up," I smiled, racked Defiance, and pulled Belligerence out from over my shoulder, and squeezed the trigger, the weapon humming to life. ' _This will do nicely_.' I thought, as I was testing the maintenance work that was done by Ruby, as much as that situation annoyed me, I was grateful for her doing that.

"His opponent." Glynda started, and then a giant hollow spinner above me chose a random student, it stopped and I smiled

"Yatsuhashi Daichi." I looked over to see the giant male, donning a 5 piece robe, tan in color with a black vest under it, tan gauntlets on his wrist, with a bare right arm, but bearing a five plated pauldron down his left shoulder, also bearing a giant sword ' _That makes sense, he has reach and power, but I have the speed, as well as the range_.'.

 **Third Person POV**

Both Students took their positions at the opposite ends of the stage "I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch new guy." Yatsu taunted, Galahad smirked and replied "Likewise.". With that, the match began, Both students charging at each other, Belligerence roaring with anticipation to draw blood, the two swords met and an explosion of sparks, as the teeth of Belligerence ground against Yatsu's sword, Galahad knowing this would get him nowhere, backed off a couple steps, and fired off a couple rounds with Defiance, all of them harmlessly bouncing off Yatsu's sword and pauldron. ' _I've got to get around his front_.' Galahad thought.

Clashes of metal and beads of sweat dropped from the two students, with Yatsu's greater stature, he was able to overpower Galahad but lacked the speed to punish it. Galahad, getting hits in where he could with Belligerence, was starting to tire, having to use aura to block the powerful swings of Yatsu's sword was taking its toll.

With Galahad's aura level draining, the effects of his semblance wearing thinner and thinner; ' _I can't get scared, not now_.' he thought, readying another strike with Belligerence, but Yatsu taking it head first with his pauldron, the teeth of Belligerence biting and scraping for any kind of hold on the armor, but finding no purchase. Galahad, having enough of this back and forth, decided to get crafty. Stepping back from Yatsu, he sheathed Belligerence back over his shoulder, grabbed Defiance in his human hand, and shifted the finer tips of his bionic hand to sharp points.

"Woah, I thought it was just an arm, not a full blown weapon," Ruby said to her team on the sidelines.

Galahad rushed Yatsu, delivering a series of bolt rounds with Defiance, and thrusts, jabs, and swipes with his now clawed hand. Bullets meeting aura, and metal meeting flesh, both students suffering from small cuts, both of them low on aura, Galahad standing at 30% with Yatsu at 27%. ` _Almost there_ , _I just need to finish this_.'.

Galahad started to charge at Yatsu, Galahad jumped and simultaneously fired an explosive bolt round at his feet, propelling him faster towards Yatsu, with Galahad spinning through the air at incredible speeds, too fast for Yatsu to react, Galahad delivered an explosive punch right in the middle of Yatsu's face, Yatsu was sent sprawling towards the other end of the stage, Galahad landing on his feet, standing proudly.

 **First Person POV**

After delivering that punch I looked at my hand and tested the movement, the ring, and middle finger were stuck ' _Time for some repairs_.' I thought, I holstered Defiance and walked over to Yatsuhashi, I was proud of myself, yes, but at the same time I felt like it wasn't a fair fight, I was smaller, faster, and had more forms of damage than Yatsu did.

"Hey, good match." I said as I extended my hand out for Yatsu, he took it and I helped him up "it looks like we both left with scratches, you are a fierce fighter. How is your hand, you hit me pretty hard." I chuckled and replied "Two broken fingers, and it's not moving very well, nothing I can't fix though.".

"Great match you two." Glynda said "Galahad, you saw that your original plan of attack was not working, so you adapted. Good job. Yatsuhashi, once again, you are too slow, you have the power and the skill, but you just lack the speed, please, try to improve.".

* * *

The other matches were nice to watch, with the exception of Jaune's, he looked capable but made many mistakes. Yang and Nora fought after that, it was an all out slugfest, Nora making use of a giant hammer, while Yang made use of her gauntlets, explosive swings and punches rang throughout the auditorium ' _Those two are the heavy hitters_.'. The series of matches went on in order of Ruby facing Weiss, Blake facing Ren, and Pyrrha fighting the entirety of Team CRDL, and not taking a scratch.

With the day of classes over, I decided to head back to the dorm to work on the repairs for my hand. I arrived at the dorm and opened the door, sat down and picked up my tools, and began to work, only to realize the damage is beyond repair ' _I don't have the materials to make new fingers here_.'. I got up and walked over to the Team RWBY dorm, and knocked on the door, it was answered by Ruby.

"Hey Galahad, what's up?" she asked, I lifted my hand up and replied, "When I hit Yatsu, I broke two of my fingers, and I don't have the materials to make new fingers, Is there a forge or armory on campus that I can use?".

Her eyes lit up and she simply said "Follow me." and so I did. Twisting and turning through the many halls of Beacon, we ended up at a very large room, with workbenches filled with all the tools and machines anyone could ever need.

"Beautiful isn't it, I had the same look when I first came in here." Ruby said, I looked down at her and said; "Let's get to work.".


End file.
